Helen Maron
Helen is a child even though she has wandered the world for 45years. She is a Wraith, her job is to help keep the balance and to assist people to the after life. Background Born in New York, 45 years ago she lived in a two bedroom apartment with her parents. She was the typical little girl. She had a gift though, she could see the dead. Even had an imaginary friend. She was a medium, and often had dreams about people dieing. She would often go to therapy where she would talk to the doctor about her friend. If it wasn’t for the morbid drawings, she would be considered a rather typical little girl. She was a little too young for the Xavier school for gifted children. They where aware of her and just felt she was a cerebral. A Medium didn’t really see anything else unique about her other then her age. There was doubt that she was even a mutant.Her imaginary friend named Claudia taught her how to play the piano, and looked out for her. She told Helen that she would join her soon. Helen didn’t understand. She was a happy child, despite her bad dreams, and seeing dead people. She didn’t know it but she was being groomed for the life of a wraith. Her imaginary friend was more then imaginary she was a wraith as well. There was one day that her friend didn’t show up. But Helen wasn’t upset she went to the zoo with her mother.At the zoo a fight broke out between a hero and a villain. She wasn’t sure what they were fighting about. Something big and important and epic whatever. Did it really matter to a child? The man was a hero to her. She watched the most spectacular battle she had ever seen. That hero made her feel safe like everything was going to be okay and nothing could ever hurt her. That was a common feeling. Then her favorite hero picked up objects and started throwing them at the villain. She wasn’t stupid she realized it was time to run. Her mother picked her away and led her into a building and they huddled there. While huddled there she looked into the darkness and she saw her imaginary friend, who looked like she was crying. She smiled to her friend and reached out a hand for her. Just then the wall behind her came crashing in. The heroes sword skewering both Helen and her mother. The rubble piling on top of them and around them. The hero stood up and looked down at them. A panic look on his face but he pulled the sword out. They were still alive. Helen didn’t feel anything; Claudia had taken the pain away. She whispered to him, “Help...” He just watched her. Looking to the Villain he went off to attack him. It took an hour for them to die. No one was looking for them too distracted by the fight. By the time they found them it was too late. The first soul Helen ever devoured was her mothers. From then on she had grown in power as a Wraith, taking souls and became strong enough to torment the living. She is fairly restless in that she lost her friend when she became a wraith and spends her free time searching for another. Power She is not a Ghost, She is a Wraith, Wraith's are soul devourers needed to keep the world from being over run with ghosts. She is practically a grim reaper. She torments souls both living and dead. She is a renegade Wraith in that she targets more living then dead. Gets visions of people who might die soon, allows her a chance to get to them before they die. These visions are sent to her from higher power, can use this to trick her. Possession: :Can take over the weak feeble minded, children, animals or the insane. Does not need a host to live. The longer the stays in the host body the more of the host is lost. If she spends too long in a host body the original occupant will be completely absorbed and basically dead. She uses a host to get places she normally can\'t go, like holy ground or places that have been blessed recently or places she was exorcist out of. : : :Possession: If exorcist out does not go to hell or pass on(since she is a wraith and not a ghost, has a job here), just keeps her from ever entering that body or that house again. Has to drive a normal person completely insane before she can possess the body. Telepathic Induced Illusion: :Can alter the optical input, creating just about any image she wants into the targets mind. This is not reality bending but the target may have a different outlook of their reality. Rooms may look bigger or smaller. Things that are not really there, monsters, bugs anything. Her vision can be sensed by all senses heard, smelled, felt, and seen and feels as though it has mass. This makes it tough for the mind to disbelieve what they see since it is so real. Can target more then one person including herself so that people can sure the same illusion. : : :Telepathic Induced Illusion: The only way out of the illusion cycle is to not believe what you are seeing. People more prone to lucid dreaming can escape these illusions easier. She typically tries to create complete immersion into the illusion. The longer the illusion the more likely people will stop believing it. So she goes for quick illusions thus giving people less time to disbelief what they saw. Nerve manipulation: :People will be able to feel just about anything she wants, it should sync up with the illusion. Example: if she makes them believe spiders are crawling under their skin they will feel like spiders are ripping into their flesh and crawling around under the skin. She can also selectively target nerves to make them burst. Causing the person to actually get cut and bleed. After the bursting of the nerve ending it will eventually go numb since the nerve ending is destroyed. : : :Nerve manipulation: Typically nonlethal, if she bursts blood vessels most will clot after the target bleeds some. She can make all the nerve endings numb, normally does this out of mercy of a soul she is about to collect. So that they don't feel pain when they die. Puppet master: :Can possess certain parts of a targets body, hands or feet and legs. Can make them do things or stop them from moving beyond a point. Also uses these to make her illusions seem to have mass. So not only will the target feel the bars on a prison if they push it the puppet mastery part makes them think they can't push or pull the bars. Making them think the bars are solid mass when they are not. Can also use this to make them write or draw. : : : :Puppet master: can not control the whole body with puppet master. Strength of the target is irrelevant since she controls it from the mind of the person. Just like when you are able to pick up a pen and write your name she is able to use that same subconsciousness part of your brain to pick up the pen and write or draw. She can't hold on to a person like that for very long and it typically wares her down. Tethered There is an object, that she is not aloud to touch that keeps her tethered to this world. She has manipulated people to have the object moved and hidden. If this object is destroyed or in someones possession they can possibly use it to summon her to a place, or trap her inside it, they may also be able to have limited control over her through it. Skills Threads Category:Characters